nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampire Council
The Vampire Council have status and authority above all other vampires. The council is the undisputed leaders of the vampire society; they are the overseers of all vampires, the eldest and most powerful among them. They are responsible for deciding laws and political matters, as well as making sure that judgment are inflicted on vampires who have broken the vampire laws, by The Magisterials. History Foundation The Vampire Council grew to existence in the late 12th century as an answer to the creation of several Inquisitions across Europe during the middle ages to combat religious dissent. The Inquisitions, a type of government institution within the Catholic Church whose purpose was to solely eliminate heresy, managed to over the years capture and prosecute several vampires as heretics. This due to vampires' reactions to any sort of religious object affiliated to the Catholic Church making them a target, together with other "evidences" of their heresy, tainted souls and conspiracy with the devil. In order to protect the vampire race as well as making sure that their existence are kept secret, the Vampire Council was founded by elder vampire to impact the newly founded vampire laws on the entirity of the race with harshness. Politics The council are viewed with great respect among the vampire society, and have more privileges than the lower classes. Their word is law within the vampire society and to go against their word are considered breaking vampire law and a punishable act. Members The council consists of d upon or isn't approv, usually elders, and a seer. A member can only be chosen into the council by other already seated council members, and they can also all be at any time voted out of the council by the other council members if they have done something that is frowned upon or isn't approved by the council. Since the members of the Vampire Council have the ultimate authority over all vampires across the globe, they have been given in pair or alone one or more parts of the world that they have an special eye on, so that the whole world is being covered. They don't actually usually travel for most parts to the continent if not absolutely necessary, but often instead lets their designated aristocrats handle different parts of the continents, and captains – elected by the aristocrats – smaller areas. Current members * Gaius, Council Lord * Aurelia * Lucian x Nuria, the Seer * Nyleha x CelioConsidering the extreme protectiveness vampire feel towards their life partners, a life partner of a council member is allowed to participate and attend Council meetings, although they don't officially have any saying during it. * Will * Faust * Nickolaus * Leon * Lucas * Lily * Wade * Yan Xi * Damien Former members * Ramose, former Council Lord – resigned Trivia * The Council Lord, Gaius, have been a member of the council since it's foundation. References Category:Organizations Category:Supernatural Category:Definition Category:Vampire Hierarchy Category:Groups In the Underworld novelization, it was mentioned that distinguished Council members wore elegant attire adorned with badges and emblems that signified their illustrious status.